Not the Same
by bricann
Summary: With everything going on, no one noticed it. No one thought anything of his actions or personality. They just saw the same man they had always known. They had thought they knew the man standing with them. But even if one man looks the same as another, it doesn't mean they are the same.
1. Taken by the Unknown

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **So, this is a shorter story, yes. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I felt it was getting too long for a oneshot and made it into this eight total chapter story.**

 **Warnings:**

 **A bit AU**

 **Has a bit graphicness in the terms of wounds and injuries**

 **A few OOC pieces here and there (sorry about that)**

 **Other than that, it's not too bad in warnings. Again, sorry about the OOC-ness with some of the characters. One of which is a bit more understandable, but you'll see that.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, why don't we get you to the main event. Please R &R and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Taken by the Unknown

It was just after Leo and Luna had fought Lester and his Meklord Emperor Skiel. Everyone was doing okay and the Signers and twins were still wanting to figure out what this new threat was and what its goal was.

Right now, Yusei was driving back to the garage after a job. His mind was mostly on the Meklord Emperors he had seen. _'Are there any more out there?'_ he thought.

He turned as he heard someone call, "Hello, Yusei Fudo." A man in a black suit and sunglasses was sitting on a duel runner in front of him and Yusei yanked himself to the stop.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Yusei asked.

"Everyone knows the famous Yusei Fudo. As for who I am? I work for an organization that has taken quite an interest in you," the man replied. "I need you to come with me."

"Sorry, I can't. I need to get to my friends," Yusei denied. He turned a bit and saw two men get out of the front of a semi-truck behind him.

"I'm afraid you have no option in the matter, Mr. Fudo," the first man responded with a sly grin. "Now, do you wish to come easy or hard?"

Yusei revved his engine, getting ready to take off. Suddenly, though, the man flung a small, circular disc which attached to the front of his duel runner. Almost instantaneously, the duel runner shut down. "What the…?" the Signer muttered.

"Don't worry, that just temporarily cut off the connection of your duel runner's power source to the rest of your duel runner. It's a harmless device other than the fact that it leaves your duel runner immobile for forty-eight hours," the man explained. Yusei glared angrily. "You have no way to escape us, Yusei. So you might as well give in and come with us easily."

"If you want me to come with you, you'll have to duel me first," Yusei retorted.

Suddenly, arms grabbed Yusei and yanked him from his duel runner before holding him in an unyielding grip, with the man responding smugly, "Sorry, I don't duel." He turned to the men holding Yusei. "Lock him in the truck and make sure he can't get out. Bring his duel runner."

They nodded and forced Yusei into the trailer of the truck and to the far back of it. One of the men locked Yusei's wrists together with cuffs before throwing him into the far back making him land on his knees on the trailer's metal ground. The men walked a bit farther back before pressing a button on a wall a good distance away and just in front of Yusei laser like, electric bars formed.

"Don't worry, Yusei Fudo, things are only going to get worse," the second man told the Signer. "For you… and your friends." Yusei glared angrily as the man walked away. The third man brought in Yusei's shut down duel runner and left it leaning against the side wall closer to the back door.

' _I need to get out of here. I need to get to my friends,'_ Yusei thought worriedly. _'Whatever's going to happen next, they need to be warned. If only I had a way to contact them.'_


	2. What They had Planned

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 2: What They had Planned

 _ **3 Weeks Later…**_

The Signer had been brought to an underground building and put through biological tests of all kinds of pain. Whether it was just getting his blood or taking out some of his skin or even muscle, they had been doing unrelenting tests on him every day. Some tests they knocked him out for and he didn't know what they did because when he came back to the waking world, he was in his 'room', which was like a jail cell only it was a bland, seven-by-seven room with a rock hard bed and a side bathroom smaller three-by-four room. Only adding to the situation, they only gave him enough food and water to keep him alive.

And what frustrated the Head Signer the most is that he didn't know why or what they were planning with him, or even who was leading this operation. Nowadays, Yusei was getting too weak to fight back too hard against these 'scientists'.

Yusei knew his friends were worried with his disappearance. With it being just under three weeks since he was taken, he just knew his friends wouldn't be happy if he suddenly returned in this condition. But he wasn't sure if he was ever going to escape at this point. He had tried several times already, and couldn't get out before some goons grabbed him.

Now, Yusei was sitting in his room tense and preparing for another round of tests. _'I need to get out of here,'_ he thought worriedly. He turned as he heard footsteps closing in. A tall and wide man with metal mask that held an infinity symbol over his mouth stepped into view. "Who are you?" the Signer asked.

"I am one of the three leaders who organized your capture and everything in between," the man replied.

"Why did you do this? Why did you take me?" Yusei continued.

"Me and my colleagues have a plan for the world and it all starts at the World Racing Grand Prix. And the only ones able to stand in our way of achieving our goal is your team and group of friends," the man replied. "We took you and are using your biological data to ensure we won't fail in achieving our goal. And once your use is completed, we will get rid of you once and for all."

"How can you use my data to make sure your plan doesn't fail?" Yusei asked a bit worried.

"Come, my friend," the man called and another person walked up. Yusei went wide eyed as he saw an exact copy of himself, only seeming a bit out of it at the moment. "We used your data to create a clone of yourself. It only listens to us and will only do what we ask it. It has a telepathic mind to yours and knows all of your memories, your emotions, everything. Of course, there is a limit to that ability. If you die here, so does your copy."

"My friends will be able to tell the difference. They'll know that thing isn't me," Yusei responded.

"We'll see if they figure it out by the tournament. Because its orders are to make them believe it's you and then when it comes to the WRGP, for it to make your team lose," the man explained. "And you won't be getting out of here and able to let them know the truth."

"We'll see," Yusei retorted. "Because I will get out. I won't let my friends play this game you're going to make them play."

"If you try to escape again or make any attempts to contact your friends, Yusei, you will not like what will happen to you," the man responded before he and the copy walked away.

Yusei hit the bars in frustration. _'I need to warn them! I need to find a way to let my friends know what is happening!'_ he thought worriedly. He closed his eyes in fearful anguish, and it wasn't himself he was fearful for; it was for his friends that he feared. _'What am I going to do?'_

 **Sorry this is a bit short**


	3. Warning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 3: Warning

 _ **2 ½ Months Later…**_

Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins were relieved when 'Yusei' returned in one piece and seemed okay for the most part. He said he got a message saying Kalin needed help and had to go help. Though that wasn't true, they accepted it.

They had been doing okay and the copy of Yusei seemed pleased that they bought his façade so easily. _'My creator will be pleased to know I'll be able to carry off the plan so easily,'_ he thought as it was reaching night that evening.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow called and the man turned away from his computer, which he was using to work on the engine, and to his two housemates.

"What's up?" he greeted.

"What exactly happened those three weeks you disappeared?" Jack asked. The copy raised an eyebrow confused.

"Yeah, you said that Kalin needed some help, but you haven't really told us why it took so long," Crow added. "And you've been acting a bit different since coming back."

"It's nothing too significant that happened there. Kalin was just losing his way again and I was asked to try to set him straight and help him back into the Kalin we knew," the fake Signer explained still being vague as he turned back to his work. "And I'm not really sure in what way you mean that I've been acting differently."

Jack and Crow looked at each other seeming a bit uncertain. Something wasn't right and they both knew it.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't we all head to bed for the night?" Crow suggested sounding a bit uncertain. "I'm sure you could use the rest, too, Yusei. You've been working all day for the past four days."

'Yusei' gave a small nod. "Let me finish this bit and I'll get to bed," he responded.

"Alright," they agreed and left the room for their own beds.

When they were gone, the man silently grabbed a earpiece and whispered, "Sir."

" _How is it coming, Two?"_ the man from before responded from the other side, using the copy's codename.

"Okay so far. But it seems his closest friends are suspecting something is different with how I am acting, and I cannot understand what it is. Perhaps he acts a bit different around his friends, but I don't know how that is, even with his memories and emotions," he explained.

" _I will get some information out of Yusei and figure out a proper course of action. For now, do as you usually would and keep yourself out of the radar,"_ the man responded. _"Understood?"_

"Yes, sir," Two agreed.

" _Good,"_ the man responded. _"I will let you know what I learn from Yusei when I get the information."_

"Understood. For now, I need to get to his bed before his friends get more suspicious," Two told the person on the other end.

" _Be careful,"_ the man responded before the connection cut. The copy went to his room and fell asleep.

 _. . ._

" _Jack! Crow! Akiza! Luna!" called a voice that sounded like Yusei's only a bit strained. "Please, tell me you can hear me!"_

 _The four Signers found themselves in a relatively dark room with the main light being their glowing marks._

" _Yusei!" Luna called back._

" _What's going on?" Akiza responded._

" _Yusei, is that you?" Crow followed._

" _And why do you sound like you're in pain?" Jack followed._

" _Thank God all of you can hear me!" he responded. "Guys, I won't be able to talk for long. If they find out I'm trying to contact you through our marks, I'll be dealt more pain than I already have been."_

" _Who's 'they'?" Akiza asked._

" _I don't know who they are. But I need to warn you of something," he replied. "People had taken me to an underground science base or something three weeks before I supposedly returned."_

" _Supposedly?" Jack repeated confused._

" _That Yusei you've been hanging around with for two and a half months… For those three weeks I had been gone, these people did thousands of biological tests on me to make a copy of me. That Yusei you've known recently is the copy they made. These people want you to believe that he is the real Yusei, but he's not. One of the leaders came to me the day I saw him and he explained they had a plan for a world that started at the World Racing Grand Prix and thinks our team is the only one who can stop them. So they are going to use that copy to make you lose the tournament so we won't have a chance to stop them," Yusei explained seeming concerned._

" _Are you serious?!" Crow exclaimed._

" _I wouldn't joke about that, Crow. Would I?" the voice replied and they knew he was telling the truth. "If you need more proof, when you wake up tomorrow ask the Yusei you know right now to show his Signer mark. That's one thing they weren't able to copy onto him. The Mark of the Dragon. He doesn't have it."_

" _Where are you, Yusei? We need to find you," Luna asked._

" _I-" he stopped._

" _Yusei?" Akiza called._

" _The leader's coming. Probably for more information on how to make the copy act more like me again," he replied. "I can't talk any longer."_

" _Wait, have you been giving them any information?" Jack asked._

" _Not usually. Most of the time I pass out from the beatings they give me if I won't give them answers immediately before I can give anything away," Yusei replied. "Just… stop that copy from doing harm to you guys."_

" _We promise, Yusei," Crow agreed. Suddenly, there was a bright light and everything went silent._


	4. Revelations

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 4: Revelations

Crow snapped up in his bed. He noticed it was early morning and saw his mark's glow fade to nothing. "That was real!" he exclaimed. He quickly got out of bed and dressed. He was quick to meet Jack in the hallway. "Did you have that same dream last night? Where Yusei was telling us the one here right now is a fake?"

"So that wasn't just us!" Akiza exclaimed and they turned to see her and the twins in the doorway. "Was he telling the truth?"

"We'll find out once this Yusei gets out of bed," Jack replied. "If Yusei from the dream is right and this one doesn't have his mark, then we need to get this Yusei to show us to wherever the real Yusei is."

"Did you guys hear anything from this Yusei last night?" Luna asked.

"We went to bed just before him," Jack responded. "Though I had Crow go to make sure Yusei did go to sleep."

"Notice anything, Crow?" Leo asked.

"I heard him talking to someone," he answered. "He had an earpiece in with someone talking to him. He was calling the person 'sir' and whenever he seemed to reference anything of Yusei's, he would say 'his' or 'he'. Not the usually 'I' or 'me'. It was weird. It honestly makes me believe that what that dream said was true."

They heard footsteps before 'Yusei' stepped out of the hallway. He noticed the twins and Akiza and commented. "You guys came here early. Something wrong?"

"Yusei, can we see your Mark of the Dragon?" Crow asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to see that?" he asked sounding confused, and the others could barely make out a tint of nervousness he was trying to conceal.

"We just want to. Now, show us," Jack replied sternly.

"I have a job to get to. I don't have time for this sort of stuff," Two responded heading towards the red duel runner. Before he could move much, though, Jack grabbed the nervous man's right arm.

"We're discussing this now," Jack stated and yanked the glove to his wrist and the sleeve to his elbow. And there was no mark to be found. "Who are you? What did you do with Yusei?"

"What makes you think I'm not Yusei?" Two replied.

"Because the real Yusei still has his Mark of the Dragon," Crow retorted. "You don't. You act different than the Yusei we know. And the real Yusei contacted us last night through our marks warning us about you."

"I may not be the Yusei you have always known, but I am still Yusei. I have his memories, his emotions, can do everything he can," the other responded.

"You're going to take us to the real, Yusei. And he'd better still be alive!" Jack stated.

"Of course he's alive, Jack. If he were dead, so would I," the copy retorted.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"I can only live if the original Yusei is alive. Once he dies, I follow," Two replied. "Of course, once my mission was finished, both of us would be terminated as our use was finished. And since you've figured out the truth and I can no longer complete the mission… I think you'll know what will happen soon enough."

"You're going to take us to him," Crow stated angrily.

"I cannot," Two refused. "I can only do what my creators tell me to. I cannot do otherwise."

"But you go to bed on your own, you work on the engine and do Yusei's job on your own," Leo responded.

"Leo's right, you can do what you want," Luna agreed. "Just bring us to the real Yusei."

"Honestly, you may not want to see him," Two responded. "In the condition he's probably in."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked angrily.

"Do you think my creators would be able to create me with harmless tests?" he replied. "They put the real Yusei through plenty of painful tests to get what they needed to create me. And whenever they wanted answers that his memories and emotions alone couldn't give me, they would do whatever means necessary to get the information out of him. And if he tried to escape, which he did several times, he would only be beaten more. And he was warned just before I came here in his place that if he made any attempt to escape again or any attempt to contact you guys through _any_ means, he would regret doing so. They've probably beat him to the point where he's barely alive by now."

Jack immediately punched the fake Yusei hard in the stomach and dropped him to ground where he clutched his stomach. "You are going to tell us where he is, or you will regret ever taking his place," he growled.

"You really think I'll do anything like that without my creators' orders?" Two responded. "I suggest you check the way you think about me." Jack immediately kicked him to the ground and placed his foot on his head.

"I don't know what you really are. But if you have any emotions like the real Yusei, then you in all honestly want to save him because he can't save himself," Akiza responded. "Because Yusei always felt the need to help those in bad situations. He always felt the need to protect those who needed it."

"If you're anything like the real Yusei, you'll bring us to him so we can save him from getting killed," Crow stated. "And that'll stop you from getting killed." Two didn't utter a sound. "We know you want to live. We know you really don't want Yusei to die because that means you die with him."

"Crow's right," Luna agreed. "Every being no matter who or what they are want to live a long life. And if we don't save Yusei soon, neither of you will do what you're really meant to do in life. Just show us."

"Are you certain you want to see him? And I can't guarantee you'll be able to get any of you out of the base once you enter," Two told them sternly. "If you enter to save Yusei, it will most likely end up with all of you dead."

"Bring us," Akiza ordered.

"Okay, what is going on in here?" came Trudge's voice and they turned to see him and Mina in there.

"And where's Yusei's mark? Isn't it on his right arm?" Mina asked.

"Those three weeks the real Yusei was missing, he wasn't with Kalin. He was being tested on to create me. His copy," Two explained shocking them. "And I doubt wherever Yusei is, he is in very good condition."

"Where is he?" Trudge asked.

"You're investigative officers. Why don't you look yourself?" he retorted. "And where he is, his marker's signal is blocked by the minerals and sediment around the base. I'm afraid that way isn't going to work."

Jack put more pressure on Two's head making him wince. "Don't play games, imposter!" the tall Signer ordered angrily. "Take us to Yusei!"

"You really think you will be able to escape that fortress once you're in? And with a beaten Yusei if he's even still alive by the time you get there, no less?" Two asked. "If it were so easy to escape alone, Yusei would've gotten out on his first escape attempt. And all that attempt got him was a torture session."

"Listen, I know deep down you want Yusei safe," Mina told him. "You really do but you don't want to admit it. Can't you just bring us to him. If you really are similar to him in any way, you'll do what you know is right."

Two sighed in defeat. Yusei's emotions were making him do the very opposite of what he wanted to do. "Fine," he agreed. "Want me to show you where he is? Fine. But if you get killed down there, it's not my fault." Jack yanked the copy up and held him in a tight grip to keep him from struggling.

"Play any tricks, and you'll be in a lot worse pain," Crow told him. They all got in their vehicles for travel with Two being placed behind Crow. "You're not taking Yusei's runner again." They quickly took off so Two couldn't get off Crow's duel runner and dash off before he could show them the way.

"So where is this place?" Crow asked.

"Deep beneath Satellite," he answered. "It is a underground bunker that is like a maze with entrances in New Domino as well that lead to other parts of Japan. The entrance we're going to is the old one in your old Enforcers hideout."

"There's an entrance to this base there?" Jack questioned.

"Yep, I'm surprised you two, Yusei, and Kalin never noticed it," Two replied.

"Considering we're not calling you 'Yusei', what do we call you?" Trudge asked.

"My codename given to me by my creators is 'Two'," the copy answered.

"Not very creative, are they?" Crow responded. The imposter just shrugged. They turned back to getting to the base for a moment after about ten minutes of driving, the bird named man asked the clone, "If you're so closely connected to Yusei as you say you are, then you must know Yusei's current condition."

"The only connection I have to him is looks and the sharing of memories and emotions. I do not see or feel what he sees or feels. So I cannot know his current status," Two responded calmly.

"Then how do you know when he dies?" Mina asked.

"I just collapse and my heart stops. I don't know until I'm dead," Two explained bluntly.

"And you're okay with that?" Akiza questioned.

"It's a fact of my life. A fact that I cannot ignore," he replied.

"And what happens to Yusei if you die?" Trudge asked.

"In all honesty, I don't know," Two answered. "I was never told what would happen if I died before Yusei."

"So is it possible that if you die, Yusei will too?" Leo asked.

"It is a possibility," Two answered nonchalant-like.

"Do you even care about Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Part of me says I should; but another part says no, I don't," Two answered.

"So in other words, you don't really care about him," Crow responded.

"I suppose," Two agreed and Crow groaned in annoyance.

' _You would think since Yusei staying alive is the only thing keeping him alive, he would have some care for Yusei's well being,'_ the bird named man thought. _'Guess when you are made from what sounds like horrible people that don't seem to be afraid of hurting others, you don't have a lot of care for another either.'_ He turned ahead and they saw the old hideout coming into view.

"So where exactly is this entrance in there?" Jack asked.

"I will show you," Two replied. They quickly pulled to a stop at the building. Crow immediately held the copy in a hold that he couldn't run. "Figures you would," the fake Signer muttered. He then stated to the others, "I can only show you if I can walk myself."

"Crow, let him go," Akiza told him. "I'll have Black Rose Dragon ready to grab him if he tries to run." The man nodded before letting Two out of his grip.

"Thanks," Two told them. "Follow me." They walked into the building and into the basement. He turned to the group of people behind them. "I highly suggest the twins and another stay behind to watch this entrance. Yusei will not be in a condition you would want the young ones to see immediately, someone needs to ensure this way isn't blocked, and someone needs to be ready to contact medical assistance if by some miracle you manage to get out with him."

"And what makes you so certain that we won't?" Crow asked.

"This is probably the only entrance not being observed by constant surveillance. And that's only because it's the oldest and practically shut down after Zero Reverse," Two replied. "Other than that, all hallways and rooms are nearly constantly watched, alarms ready to be activated if a code is broken other than the right key or someone goes into a room without shutting off the alarms to that room with the right sequence, there are guards posted just inside every room, and the creators are ruthless other than with their creations as long as the creation stays on their side. If they discover you're in there and I led you to this place, not only will they take you most likely and do whatever they want to keep you quiet, but they'll kill both Yusei and I."

"Oh, so you think you're staying out here with the twins?" Jack questioned.

"Nope, not happening," Crow followed stubbornly. He looked at the two officers and twins. "Trudge, Mina, you stay out here with the twins until we get back with Yusei. Be ready to call for medical support if we really need it." They nodded and he turned back to Two. " _You_ are coming with Jack, Akiza, and I."

Two sighed. "Alright," he agreed. He pressed a piece of a wall in and it glowed for a moment before part of the wall sank in and opened to reveal a lit up elevator coming into place. "Are you certain of this?"

"We couldn't be more certain," Jack answered.

"Then enter the elevator and I will bring you to the floor of his cell. If he is not there, then it will be like finding a needle in a haystack to locate him," Two responded.

"I don't care how long it takes. As long as we get Yusei back," Akiza retorted and the four entered the elevator. The three took notice of the current level they were on before Two pressed a button to a certain level and they were off.


	5. Saving Death

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 5: Saving Death

"If you trick us or are somehow warning these creators of yours-" Jack began but the copy of Yusei cut him off.

"What reason would I have of trying to trick you or get you caught? Either way, I'll end up dead since I cannot complete my mission," he interrupted. "Even if you manage to free Yusei and get him out of here, I will be killed for not being able to finish my job and bringing you here. And there is no telling if Yusei will even survive the extent of the injuries I am sure he has."

"He will survive!" Crow exclaimed. "We won't allow him to die!"

They arrived at the level. "We must be quiet now. We do not want to alert anyone to our presence if we don't have to," Two told them as the door opened. They walked out into a old entrance hall which was obviously long abandoned by the faded lighting, dust, and cobwebs. "Follow me." They walked to the next doorway and Two opened it silently.

The lighting seemed to get quite better quite fast and they saw themselves in a white tiled wall hallway leading down to a t-section and the floors were white and grey tiled. They walked slowly and nearly silent. Suddenly, Two pulled them all to a stop and just in time as Crow was about to pass through a red laser on the ground signalling a trigger alarm.

Two pulled out a small card with a strange looking barcode on it and kneeled down without touching the laser. He put the code towards the laser's sensor and origin. The laser turned green before shutting off.

Crow, Akiza, and Jack let out a sigh of relief that they hadn't run into those lasers. The continued their trek forward, stopping once in awhile to avoid any passing scientists or guards or turning off any alarms. After about ten minutes, Two stopped at a cell. They turned into it and noticed it was vacant but there were dried bloodstains on the sheets of the bedding.

"Was Yusei here?" Crow asked quietly.

"Here and gone," Two replied. "Probably taken somewhere here for torturing and information."

"Where is the torturing room?" Jack asked.

"Follow me. And if he is there, you will most likely hear him screaming in pain," Two replied.

Jack immediately pinned the copy man to the wall. "If you ever say anything like Yusei being tortured like that again-"

"Would you rather me lie and say he would be in perfect condition?" Two interrupted. "In reality, Jack, he will most likely be near death by the time we reach him. Now do you want to get to him sooner or do you want to keep me pinned to the wall and stay here?" Jack let him go. "Follow me."

They walked through the halls again and soon approached a hallway with two doors, each on opposing sides, and led to a dead end.

"So what now?" Akiza asked.

"These two rooms are the torture rooms," Two replied. "Considering there is no sound at the moment, I would have to say Yusei has most likely passed out from his injuries."

"Then which room do we go to?" Crow asked.

Two gave a quiet shush for a moment. That's when they heard a voice from the door to the right say, "So weak, yet so strong willed. Even after over three months of these tests and sessions, you still refuse to give away any information through your own free will. How long do you intend to keep that up? How long do you think you can protect your friends?" There wasn't a response for a moment. Suddenly, a familiar sounding cry rippled through the air before going silent and after that, silence reigned for a few minutes. "Keep him there," the original voice ordered. "I will be back when he wakes up."

Two immediately pulled the three Signers into a closet they hadn't seen before. The three new ones to the area noticed the tools in there were obviously used for torturing someone. Slowly, the man's footsteps came out of the torture room and disappeared down the hall. They slowly and cautiously stepped out of the closet.

"We need to get into that room before that man gets back," Jack commented.

"My key won't work for these doors," Two responded. "Only the Master's Key can open the doors to the torture rooms."

"Akiza, think you can open it with one of your monsters?" Crow asked.

She nodded and summoned her Rose Tentacles. "Akiza, make sure that monster is as quiet as possible," Two told her quickly and she nodded. "And let's hope this door doesn't have a silent alarm when this happens."

Rose Tentacles wrapped its vines in between the crevices of the door and nearly silently yanked the door off its hinges and just as quietly set it on the ground. They ran in and saw a man watching them nervously. Crow nearly instantly knocked him out.

They turned to the real Yusei's beaten and bleeding form as he hung limp from a pole by his arms. His entire body was covered in gashes, what seemed like whip lashes, bruises, and all sorts of wounds that were either open and bleeding or old and sealed. And the ones that were closed or a bit open still were obviously infected to some degree. Either way, he was not in good condition whatsoever.

Jack and Crow hurried and got the injured Yusei down where he almost immediately crumpled to the floor if the two men hadn't caught him. Crow felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. But he was still worried as it was fainter than it should be.

"We need to get him out of here and some medical attention," Crow stated. "I can barely feel his pulse as it is."

"I do not believe that will happen," came the same voice from before. They turned to see him standing in front of the door. "Leave him here and we'll let you free."

"We're not leaving him with you!" Crow retorted.

"Don't you see the condition you've put him in? You're going to kill him!" Akiza followed.

"Two, why don't you bring him to us?" the man told the clone.

"Two, don't! Do what _you_ want," Jack tried to stop.

"Everyone was put on this world for a reason, Two," Akiza added. "Yours isn't to let Yusei stay here and die."

Suddenly, the man brought out a gun and pointed it at Crow. "Enough of these games. I'll just have to make my point," he stated and began to pull the trigger.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bullet headed towards Crow. Before anyone could react, Two was in front of Crow and the bullet pierced his chest. They all went wide eyed as the copy of Yusei fell to the ground, blood beginning to drip from his mouth.

"Two!" Crow exclaimed and kneeled down to the man's side. "Why did you save me? I thought you didn't care about anyone."

"I wanted to do what was right," the clone answered. "Get Yusei out of here. He has something he needs to do."

"R-Right," Crow agreed. "We will." As soon as that was said, Two's eyes slowly shut and he released a breath though none followed.

"That was annoyingly heroic," the man commented.

"Akiza," Jack called as Crow helped him with Yusei's weight.

She took her Rose Tentacles which was still out and it grabbed the man and brought him into the air while making it so he couldn't reach anything that would allow him to contact for help. "Let's go," she told them and they ran out. "Do you remember the way back?"

"I think," Jack answered.

They ran through the halls, looking for any signs that would tell them where they are. Once they found their way back to the cell hallway, they knew which way to turn next. They managed to get into the elevator with its door shut just as the guards were about to reach in.

Crow felt for Yusei's pulse again and was worried when it seemed weaker. "His pulse is getting weaker," he commented worrying the other two. "I'm not sure if it's from the blood loss or Two dying, but Yusei's slowly inching on death."


	6. Hospitalization

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 6: Hospitalization

They exited the elevator and were almost immediately met by their two officer friends and the twins.

"Trudge, Yusei needs immediate help," Akiza told him. "Call an ambulance."

"Right," he agreed and didn't hesitate.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm… honestly not sure, Luna," Crow answered. "He's already fading." That worried the other three.

"Right now we need to try to stop the bleeding until the medics get here," Mina suggested.

"R-Right," they agreed.

"But what exactly do we have here that can do anything against this much blood?" Akiza asked.

"We'll think of something," Mina stated.

Trudge walked back as they set Yusei in the bed of the car. "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," he told them.

"The sooner the better," Crow stated.

"Where's Two anyway?" the male officer asked.

"Some man was about to shoot me when Two took the shot for me," Crow explained sadly. "He died protecting me."

"I wouldn't have expected him to do that, to be honest," Mina commented sounding a bit sad and shocked at once.

"Neither did any of us," Jack responded.

"We had told him to do what he wanted. And he said he wanted to do what the right thing was after he took the shot," Akiza followed. "And just after we promised him we'd get Yusei out alive, he died."

"Is it possible that Yusei's dying because Two died as well as blood loss?" Trudge asked.

"It's possible. But let's just try to get the bleeding to stop," Crow stated.

Mina grabbed a small blanket from a cupboard underneath the back seats. "I would use this for when someone is okay but after a traumatic incident of some sort. But right now, it can be used to stop the bleeding. If it's enough." She placed the blanket over the worst bleeding areas.

They tried putting pressure on the injuries but they were obviously deep and the bleeding just continued. Yusei was obviously feeling the pain of the pressure on such wounds, especially when the pressure was placed on some of the infected injuries.

"This is bad," Trudge commented.

The ambulance came up and when they saw the Signer's condition, the medics knew he didn't have a lot of time. They immediately took him away in the ambulance.

"Let's get to the hospital and wait to hear his condition," Mina suggested and they didn't hesitate to agree and left.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was a long agonizing wait to hear Yusei's condition. The nurse who greeted them when they entered and asked about Yusei had mentioned he had gone into surgery to seal what they could and make sure there weren't too many internal injuries. But after that, she had left to go help with everything, leaving an uncomfortable silence between them all.

After about two hours, the doctor finally came out to greet them. "I am Doctor Akio Akamine. I assume you are Yusei's friends?" he greeted.

"Yeah, how is he?" Leo asked.

"His injuries are seal and the bleeding has stopped. He had a bit of internal bleeding which we also managed to stop. He also seemed to have been lacking in proper nutrients. He is severely dehydrated and he obviously was fed very little wherever he was. Other than that, he's in perfect condition. Which states the question as to why he hasn't woken up yet," the doctor explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Crow asked a bit worried.

"In normal circumstances, he would've been awake by now," Doctor Akamine replied. "But he isn't, which is very concerning."

"Any ideas as to why he won't wake up?" Akiza asked.

"I've only seen this happen once before. The last time I did, it was because the person was so afraid of what they were going to face if they woke up that they subconsciously are forcing to keep themselves in a coma like state," the doctor explained.

"And what happened with the last person? Did they ever wake up?" Luna asked.

"They did. But it took eleven months," he answered shocking and worrying them to no end. "And even then, with the lack of nutrients and everything like it, they died a few hours later. And they weren't as in badly wounded as Yusei is. Yes, his internal problems seem to be stable. But the gashes and everything else was getting infected or was infected deep into the tissue, which we should be able to stop. But there's no telling if Yusei will ever wake up from this."

"Isn't there anything you can do to wake him up sooner?" Trudge asked.

"Not without risking causing any significant damage to his body or his brain," Doctor Akamine replied. "The only safe thing we can do at the moment is wait and hope he wakes up from this."

"Can we see him at least?" Akiza asked.

"I suppose," he answered. "He's in room 59B in the West hall."

"Thanks," Crow told them before they walked off.

When they reached the room, they opened the door slowly. Yusei was lying there with an IV in his arm for any nutrients they could give them to keep him alive and bandages covering his body. His heartbeat on the monitor was stable. His expression was peaceful in his sleep and his skin was paler than they had realized when they first saw him.

The twins were almost immediately at his side. "Yusei…" Leo muttered followed by Luna. "He'll make it, right?"

"Of course he will. Yusei wouldn't give up, especially when he knows he has a job to do for this city," Crow assured, but he knew he was also trying to reassure himself. _'Yusei would never give up on us or the city. He knows the city is in danger, he knows that he needs to duel in the World Racing Grand Prix, he knows we need him alive. He wouldn't give up like this. Not for any reason. But the World Racing Grand Prix preliminaries are in less than five months. We can't afford for him to be unconscious for up to eleven months… or longer than that even. But we can't force him awake if it means risking damaging his brain or getting him in worse condition than he already is. We can only wait for now. He'll come out of this. He has to,'_ he told himself mentally.


	7. Last Words

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 7: Last Words

 _ **Four Weeks Later…**_

It had been a long four weeks. Jack, Crow, and the others had been trying to keep themselves busy while visiting Yusei's hospital room every day, waiting for him to wake up. But after four weeks, they're hope was fading. He just seemed to get worse and worse every day that he was in his coma.

When it got out that Fortune Cup's champion Yusei Fudo was in the hospital in a coma, it didn't take long for reporters to come all over the hospital and the Signers and twin to ask for updates and information. They had managed to just keep quiet about the situation, even Jack didn't want to say anything despite all the attention being given to him about Yusei. Though the only reporter getting any information on Yusei's condition was Carly, as Jack trusted her to keep it quiet and she was keeping it out of the newspaper. After giving her boss the first news that Yusei was in a coma, that was all she was allowed to give out and that's all she gave out. However, the bit of their friend's coma she had said is what really caused the rampage of reporters to swarm to get information on Yusei's condition. Sector Security even had to be posted around the hospital entrance to ensure none of them snuck in to get a view of what was happening or barge in on the situation.

At the moment, the comatosed Signer's six friends were in his hospital room. Trudge and Mina were busy on other matters with getting ready for the tournament and keeping the reporters off the Signers' and Leo's backs.

"Yusei, please wake up," Akiza prayed that could barely be said as audible.

Suddenly, all the Signers marks glowed followed by Yusei. The Signer of the Dragon Head's eyes seemed to try to open, but like he was having trouble. The six conscious people were immediately by his side looking over him.

"Come on, Yusei," Jack called.

Slowly, the Signer's eyes opened halfway; but his eyes were distant, though he obviously was trying to focus and see who was hovering over him.

"Yusei?" Luna called.

Not too long after hearing the familiar voice, his eyes seemed to focus and able to see them. "Guys?" he greeted. He tried sitting up but gasped in pain as his chest ached and the two eldest men gently pushed him back down.

"Easy, Yusei," Jack ordered.

"What happened exactly? The last thing I remember is being in that room being tortured again," Yusei questioned.

"We got you out with the help of that copy of yours," Crow told him and that shocked Yusei.

"He helped you get me out?" the Head Signer questioned.

"Yeah," Akiza answered. "He was reluctant and opposing it at first, but we managed to convince him to help us. And in the end, he sacrificed himself for Crow."

Yusei went a bit wide eyed, but he couldn't do much in his weakened state. "What happened after that?" he asked.

"We got you here, to New Domino Hospital. They sealed all your injuries and stopped the bleeding, both internal and external," Crow explained. "But even after you got out of surgery, you wouldn't wake up."

"How long have I been asleep then?" Yusei asked.

"Four weeks," Luna answered sounding worried. "You've been out for over a month."

"Four weeks?" he questioned. They nodded.

"It didn't take long for reporters to hear about you being in a coma. Sector Security has literally been posted outside the hospital to keep them from busting in here to get a view and figure out your condition since we wouldn't say anything," Crow told him.

"Do you know why you wouldn't wake up?" Leo asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "After passing out in that room, I don't remember anything but darkness and a sense of pain."

"Don't worry, Yusei," Akiza told him. "You're out of that place and safe now. And we'll keep you safe. Okay?"

"Al-Alright," he agreed. "Just don't go getting caught by them in the process."

"Was that big guy the only one who was doing those things to you?" Crow asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "The torture sessions were often switched between the three leaders of that place and I don't know they're names. Other than that, the scientists in there would perform experiments on me to get whatever data they needed for my copy. And according to one of the leaders, if I was kept in perfect healthy condition, my connection to that copy would be severed and he would die. So as needless as it is to say, they did whatever they could to make sure I was never in any sort of good form."

"What kind of experiments did they put you through?" Jack asked.

"I… don't want to go over it," the Signer in question replied reluctantly and they knew it wasn't the right time to push for answers. He wasn't in any condition to be forced or convinced to reveal things that he obviously didn't want to remember.

"Yusei…" Luna called quietly. He looked at her. "Will you be okay after what happened?"

"I should be," he answered. He knew it wasn't completely the truth. _'I'll be fine. I may struggle after what happened in the beginning, but I'll be fine in the end,'_ he told himself mentally.

"Are you sure, Yusei? They did some pretty horrific stuff to you from what we could see," Akiza checked.

"I'll be okay," he reassured. "Don't worry about me." He looked outside at the setting sun.

"Need me to shut the blinds?" Jack asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "It's just… while I was asleep, like I said, I was just in darkness. I wanted to wake up, but just couldn't. I wasn't sure what was happening and began to hope that if anything I would see light just one more time."

"And you'll continue to see the sun, Yusei," Crow immediately said, getting the feeling that Yusei was getting close to dying on them. _'Doctor Akamine said that the last time he had a situation like this the patient died soon after waking up; but that was an eleven month coma, not a four week coma. But he also said the last patient wasn't in a condition as bad as Yusei's. No! Yusei won't die on us. He can't!'_ he thought worried and fearful.

"Crow's right. I don't care what you think at the moment, you can't go thinking you won't see it again," Jack told the Signer. Yusei's eyes began to flutter opened and closed in what seemed like a fight for consciousness while his heart monitor was slowing down bit by bit.

"Yusei, listen to us! Don't you dare go back to sleep. New Domino needs you here. _We_ need you here!" Crow called.

"Don't give up on us, Yusei, please," Akiza followed. "Stay awake, stay with us."

"Yusei, please!" Luna called while both twins grabbed onto his arm tight and fearful.

"Akiza, go get the doctor," Jack ordered. "Fast!" She didn't hesitate and ran for it. He turned back to Yusei whose heartbeat was slowing further and further. "Yusei, fight it! Don't give into what those men did. You've fought for everyone before so do it again. Because everyone still needs you."

Akiza and the doctor ran in with the doctor immediately calling for assistance and a defibrillator if needed.

The doctor walked over. "Yusei, listen to my voice. I am Doctor Akio Akamine and I need you to stay awake for me, okay?" he called. The Signer didn't respond as the heartbeat was getting to just about non-existent. "At least it seems he's trying to hang on. If he wasn't, he would've gone flat sooner than this." He looked at the six friends in the room as the nurses came in. "I suggest you back up so we can get ready should he go completely under." They reluctantly did so. Suddenly, the monitor's line finally went flat and the doctors first performed CPR in an attempt to revive him that way. But after about three minutes of nothing, then switched to the machine.

The Signers in the background looked at their marks and noticed that Yusei's was still there on his arm. They knew the Crimson Dragon would've at least switched the holder of the mark if Yusei was meant to stay dead at this very moment, it didn't and that meant he was supposed to live on.

After about four tries on the defibrillator, Yusei's heartbeat began again and his breath became more apparent again. They all sighed in relief. The doctor took his vitals and confirmed Yusei was stable once again.

"We'll need to keep him under close watch until we're certain he's okay to get up and leave," Doctor Akamine commented.

"And when do you expect him to get out?" Crow asked.

"Assuming everything goes well and nothing like this happens again, another two weeks at most. But we'll be lucky if he gets out before then," the doctor answered. "We'll just have to see. And we have to hope this doesn't happen again. If it took this many tries to get him back to stable ground, I can't guarantee he'll make it through another round if it happens again." He sighed. "If anything else happens, let me know immediately."

"Thanks, Doctor Akamine," Akiza told him. He nodded and walked out with the life saving equipment being taken with him.

"I just hope he doesn't stay in another four week coma after this," Luna commented.

"Did Yusei really just nearly give up?" Leo asked.

"He was fighting to stay with us. When he went flat, it was because he lost his strength," Crow answered.

"He's always been a fighter and never gives up for any reason. But he's here now. He'll survive and help us stop these men," Jack added. "He'll wake up soon, I'm sure.

"For now, why don't we hang out here until it gets late? In case he wakes us soon," Akiza suggested. They agreed with ease and sat in their own spots.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5Ds! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Epilogue

 _ **2 ¾ Weeks Later…**_

Yusei stood at the Infinity Tower's overlook. He had been let out a few days ago much to everyone's relief. He was healing fine and he was able to ride his duel runner perfectly again. He was still a bit sore in certain areas that were the worst, but he was at least alive.

But maybe being alive is what surprised him the most. He didn't think he was going to make it after those men's onslaught. And he _still_ didn't know who those men were or what exactly their plan was that made them want to go through such troubles to stop his team from winning the tournament.

' _Were they the Yliaster people that Sherry and Roman mentioned? What does the tournament have to do with their plan? Why would they fear our team so much that they would torture me and create a copy to betray my team in the tournament? Is it because of that Accel Synchro that Vizor thinks I can do? Is it because we're Signers?'_ Yusei thought. _'I thought those Meklord Emperors had me fearful. But after this? These men want to do something that may end up destroying this world. I'm alive right now, which means I can stop them with my friends. But if I face them in the tournament, will I be able to fight at full strength with this fear?'_

"Yusei?" called Crow's voice. The Head Signer turned to him and Jack as they got off their runners. "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered, half-lying. He wasn't sure if he was completely alright, or if he would ever be completely alright.

"What's wrong, then?" Jack asked. "You never come up here to think unless you're thinking of something that really bothers you."

"I'm just uneasy about all of this," Yusei replied. "And I feel like Yliaster is behind all of this."

"Yliaster? I remember Goodwin talking about that group from time to time," Jack responded. "But I don't know. It just sounded like a bunch of mystic Junk."

Yusei turned to the two humans. "They're real, Jack. Roman told me about the group that sent him to become a Dark Signer. And then there was Sherry who dueled me a while back. She told me about how Yliaster killed her parents."

"If they are real, do you really think they're they the ones behind everything?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. "I would think so."

"We'll beat them," Crow assured. Yusei turned back to the scenery in front of them. "Is something else wrong, Yusei?" He didn't reply, worrying them a bit.

"Yusei?" Jack called.

"I just have a bad feeling about all this. I get the feeling that the ones who took me were members of Yliaster. And if they are, who exactly are they that they get to make orders to do what they did to me," he explained. "And what happens if they come after one of you next? It worries me, that's all."

"They won't get any of us, Yusei," Crow assured. "They won't be able to. And we definitely won't allow them to take you again either."

"Right," Jack agreed. "Don't worry about any gut feeling or what anything about those sick people. We'll beat whatever's coming at us and keep each other safe."

Yusei slowly grabbed touched his chest over the largest and deepest slash made from the sessions those men gave him. It was the most painful and was still a bit infected, but healing. "Alright," he gave in.

"You're chest still hurt?" Crow asked.

"Just a bit," he answered.

"Are you ever going to tell us what really happened there? What they did exactly when they tortured you or performed those experiments on you?" Jack asked.

"No," Yusei answered immediately and honestly. "I'm not going to hurt you by telling you how they hurt me."

"Yusei, you can't expect to get better mentally if you stay locked up," Crow retorted. "Why can't you tell us about it? We're your best friends. We had begun to notice Two's difference from you just before you told us the truth through our marks. And I'm sure we would've figured it out before the tournament that he wasn't you. You contacting us just sped up the process."

' _And caused the worse of the torture sessions,'_ Yusei added mentally.

"I know it's hard to let go from something like what happened, Yusei. But can't you just be happy you're alive and safe like the rest of us are and let us help you like you've always helped us?" Jack asked.

"Right now…" Yusei shook his head. "I just can't. Right now, I just want to forget what happened there. Not relive it."

"Yusei, we-" Jack stopped the bird named man by placing an arm in front of him.

"We know it's hard to talk about and we know things like that are things you want to forget, so we'll leave it like this for now. Just know that we are your friends and we're ready to listen to you when you are ready to come out with it. Because you won't be able to really get over it until you talk to someone about it," the tallest Signer told him.

Crow nodded in agreement. "But for now, let's get back to the garage," he suggested. "You're still healing and need the rest as well."

"Alright," Yusei agreed slowly. The other two nodded in acceptance, relieved they could at least get him to rest a bit.

Ever since he got out of the hospital, he's been trying to work on the engine again, figuring out what exactly Two did with it and see if it improved or worsened its condition. And the others were struggling to get him to get the rest he needed to heal properly.

They got on their duel runners and took off.

As they drove, Yusei slowly and nervously thought, _'I probably won't ever be able to tell them of what happened there. I can't scar them with the details. They were scarred enough when they found me in that condition and when I nearly died. I can't scar them anymore. I can barely think of my time there without cringing from the memories. If I ever get over my time there, I can't tell them. I won't be able to. But I will get over those memories one day and I will be able to fight these men when the time comes. I have to. Not just for my sake, but for my friends' and the city's. I can't give up for any reason. I promise, I won't ever give up my fight to stop whatever will hurt this city and this world. I will beat these men and face my fears. And when I do, I'll make sure they never hurt anyone else.'_

 **Hey, guys! I appreciate all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or just plain read the story. I like to see people taking some interest in my work and I really hope you enjoyed this. It may not be the best story I've made, but I hope it was decent enough for you guys. Thanks for reading it and I hope to see you in my other stories! Until then, my wonderful readers!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
